Testing of applications can be an expensive task and automation of testing is more expensive as it involves ensuring that there is a traceability of steps between automation step and corresponding manual step. For an automation engineer, creating automation step is a value add and manual step is an essential non-value add activity. A team member's productivity is counted based on automated step and not on manual step in scripts. Currently, creating manual steps by human testers, involves huge cost and becomes problematic for large, long-lived projects which might carry hundreds of such steps. To control the increasing cost involved in testing and to improve the productivity, there is a need for a method and a system that controls the automation of testing by reusing the test steps in a testing environment and improves the productivity of the testers.